


i love you

by baddood



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddood/pseuds/baddood
Summary: a short and soft fic with the reader and mammon
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 163





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting something,, vv nervous!

“hey, mammon?”

the greedy demon shuffled from his spot on your chest; your weekly cuddling session was currently happening and he was holding onto you like a teddy bear. your hand was lying on his head, occasionally you would run your fingers through his fluffy hair (in which he would sigh in response). he sleepily looked up at you. “yeah?”

you smiled tenderly at the sight. “i love you.”

his sleepiness immediately wore off as he hid his now red face from you. “d-don’t say that without warning me! ya got me off guard!” the second oldest kept his gaze off of you for a couple seconds, trying to regain his composure.

“i love ya too.”

you felt your face warm up. oh how the tables have turned. mammon looked at you, face burning just like yours. “ah, the affect i have on women.” he grinned for a second. “ow! why’d ya have to hit me?” he giggled, only half serious. “just mad at my suaveness.” 

you laughed at that. “you? suave? you still get embarrassed when i hold your hand!” your laughter continued on, mammon‘s face turning to a pout. he squeezed your body and hid his face in the crook of your neck. “‘s not my fault your hand is so soft! you never tell me when you’re gonna do somethin’.... cute.” he muffled. your laughter subsided.

“mammon, look at me.” 

“why?”

“just do it stupid.”

he mumbled a “fine” before getting up from his spot to look at you. you softly touched his cheek, pulling him in for a quick kiss.


End file.
